My Fish is Drowning
by TheDoctorIsInHogwarts
Summary: An AU in which Rose is drunk and thinks her fish is drowning. Also John Smith is a vet.


(A/N: I really should be trying to work on my other fic, but this happened instead... I don't really know what this is, but I hope you enjoy! (also, unbetaed so all mistakes are my own.)(edit: I accidently marked this as in progress, but it is actually an oneshot. sorry for any confusion! :} )

"I'm heading out now, John. See you in the morning." Donna said, sticking her head into his office.

"Okay, have a good night Donna." John replied with an easy smile. She smiles in return and disappears from his view. John leaned back in his chair and stretched with a yawn. He decided that he was going to do one last round of his clinic and then head home too. He stood up and ruffled his hair wondering if it truly almost been a year since he opened his veterinary office.

 _*Buzzzz**Buzzzz*_

His thoughts were interrupted by the front door's buzzer. He quickly changes his course to the front room. He is startled to see a young blonde woman standing there in tears holding a… fish bowl. John unlocked the door and the lady rushed in. She was of average height, with stunning brown eyes.

"Please," she gasped out, "Please, help me. My fish… I think my fish is… drowning…" She finished in complete hysterics.

John blinked in surprise but recovered quickly and nodded very solemnly. He took the fish bowl out of her hands and put it down on the counter. He was concerned about her fish's safety, but more because of her current balance status than because of it drowning.

"Very well Miss …" He starts.

"R-Rose, my name is Rose." She stutters out.

"Very well Rose, I will take your fish back to the examining room. How about you come back as well? You can give me any additional details I might need." John states calmly.

Rose relaxed a little and nodded.

"Allons-y then! Your fish will be just fine if I have any say in the matter."

John set the fish bowl down on the examining table and peered in at the little guy. The small fish was currently swimming in circles, happily blubbing away. John turned back over his shoulder to look at Rose. She was waiting patiently for his verdict on her "poor" fish, while it _was_ perfectly fine, he didn't want her to drop him on her way back home though.

"Well Rose, I think your fish will be fine. But I will keep him over night just to be sure."

She noticeably brightened on that note.

"I'm going to call you a cab though and have you come back in the morning. If that is okay with you?"

Rose nodded quickly and then wobbled a bit.

"Very well then," John says with a grin. "I will just take your cell phone number for references." He wrote it down and handed her an envelope with his business card in it and a note, just in case she didn't remember what happened when she woke up. With that done he then showed her out to the waiting cab and sent her home.

Rose woke up with a pounding head and a vague recollection of a cute fish doctor... She rolled over and very slowly stumbled to the bathroom for a shower.

Rose walked back into her bedroom, toweling off her hair. She reached for the fish food to feed K-9 and drew back in surprise, the fishbowl wasn't there. She turned in a slow circle looking for it around her room when she saw a bright blue note on her desk. Rose strode over to read it.

'Rose,

Last night you came into my veterinary clinic in quite a panic and told me that your fish was drowning. I decided to keep him over night just to be sure you didn't, well, drop him. I sent you home in a cab and told you to come back in the morning. I went ahead and included this note just in case you didn't quite remember everything. Stop by sometime later…

John "The Doctor" Smith'

After reading the note, it all started to come back to Rose. She put her head in her hands and groaned at the fool she had made of herself… and he had been so cute too! Well she had to go get K-9 at some point, she thought grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"Hello?" Rose called.

"Just a minute!" A familiar voice answered.

Rose took another look around the clinic. It was small, but inviting. Bright colors and comfy looking chairs to wait in.

"Ah! Rose! Nice to see you again. Here for your fish?"

Rose looked down and blushed, "Yes… And did I really think my fish was drowning?"

John nodded.

"Oh. Wow. I must have had more to drink than I thought I did. My mate had just been dumped so I took her out to try and cheer her up." Rose explained with an abashed smile.

"I have had a few nights like those so I understand." He said returning her smile. "Now hold on a minute and I will fetch your fish."

"Thanks."

Donna watched John walk past while shaking his head and muttering to himself… Something about "Fetch your fish? Really?" She stuck her head out into the waiting area and smiled to herself after seeing the cute blonde.

"K-9!" Rose shouted as John walked back into the room. He placed the fish bowl on the counter.

"Perfectly alright, no damage what so ever." He says with a small grin.

"Thanks so much, especially for making sure I didn't drop him or anything."

"Anytime!" He scratches his head for a minute, "And I also went ahead and changed his water for you…" He adds almost as an afterthought.

Rose's smile gets even bigger.

"Wellll…" John starts with a sigh, "I guess I should get back to it." He backs up slowly when he notices her face falling just a tad.

"Um, this might be a bit weird, but would you like to get chips or something." He asks with a nod towards the clock. "It is about time for my lunch break."

"Yeah, I would! Although I think I might want to leave this fish here while we go eat." She teases while pointing towards K-9.

"Donna? I'm going out for lunch now." John calls back over his shoulder as they start walking towards the door.

"Okay! Have fun!" Donna shouts back.

"So," John starts as they walk out the door, "Did you really name your fish K-9?"


End file.
